This invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus usable in various equipments such as a video camera or a video cassette tape recorder (VCR). This invention also relates to a phase lock circuit usable in the video signal processing apparatus.
Portable or hand-held appliances including a combination of a video camera and a VCR are generally called "movies". As will be explained later, a prior art video signal processing apparatus used in a movie has some problems.